The Blind Pig
by D. M. Evans
Summary: Spike and Dru go out to a speakeasy


The Blind Pig

Author – D M Evans

Disclaimer – Sadly Spike and Dru are not mine. All rights belong to Mr. Joss Whedon.

Pairing – Spike/Dru

Rating – FRT

Time Line – Detroit 1927

Summary – Spike and Dru enjoy a speakeasy

Author's Note – Written for Aaronlisa for the holidays. She wanted Spike/Dru, a red dress and gin

Spike enjoyed prohibition mostly for the fact he and Dru could find easy prey all in one spot hiding out in the speakeasies. Maybe he was getting lazy in his old age but he had a different perspective on the hunt now than he did back when it was all about impressing Dru, and just as importantly, Angelus. Now he knew all sorts of ways to impress Drusilla, which he still needed to do because of the advent of the flappers and all that luscious showing of leg that kept distracting him.

Dru didn't like the Flappers' sense of dress but for him, she would wear it. After all, he pointed out what did wicked creatures like them need of propriety? Drusilla had been the first to want to try hunting in a speakeasy and he wasn't sure he wanted her exposed to all those independent women. Still, if she hadn't picked up a ton of bad habits from Darla, she wasn't likely to from living strangers. When the girls in the club started into the wildly kicking Black Bottom, Spike was glad he relented.

Drusilla danced with them. He could see the ecstasy of movement in her eyes. Her red-fringed dress made her body's gyrations even more crazed and the faux ruby headband with a spray of jet-dyed peacock feathers added to the 'in flight' feel of the dance as she and the women whirled on. Spike would join her in the dance later. For now they would flirt and find nice gin-filled meals. Speaking of gin, he decided it was time for one. Not really his drink but you took what you got in times like these.

With half an ear, Spike listened to people at the bar lauding the gin which wasn't watered down and the bartender bragging about the Purple Gang not interfering with his deliveries. Of course, the Woodbridge Tavern was a hang out for the gang so they weren't likely to water their own gin. Spike didn't give a damn about the various mafia factions and their problems until it interfered with his pleasure, which it was surely doing now. He was about to ask for another when someone tapped his arm. He turned to see a kohl-eyed beauty sitting next to him. She dug a silver compact out of her purse and opened it to reveal, not make up but rather a healthy supply of cocaine.

Picking up the silver spoon, she fluttered heavily painted eyelids at him. "Want a little?"

Spike smiled. He had just found dinner. "Sure." A hit of cocaine trumped gin any day. He snorted it from the spoon then watched her do the same, delicately wiping the residual off with a lacy handkerchief. He heard the unmistakable sounds of the band launching into the Bunny Hug and this was one dance he hated watching Dru dance with someone else so he had only one recourse, dance with a stranger and not think about it. "Want to dance."

Her ruby lips parted. "Oh yes."

The very best part about the Bunny Hug surely wasn't its ridiculous name but it was hard to beat a dance where one got to grind against a woman like this in public. In his wildest dreams, William never thought something like this would ever happen but Spike was sure glad he got to live to see it and be eternally young enough to enjoy it. His new little honey's coke-fueled dance left him hot and hungry. Spike left her dead and cooling in a corner. For a while, anyone who spotted her would probably assume she had passed out.

He found Drusilla, pulling her against him for a kiss. She tasted like gin and blood. "Ready to go, love?"

"Mmm, night's still young, Spike," she dithered, glancing back at the disreputable looking bloke she had been sitting next to.

"Me and the lady are talking," the thug said, getting up, hoping to use his size to intimidate Spike.

"Piss off, the lady's with me," Spike said, propelling Drusilla forward.

"Listen to that accent," the man laughed then his small eyes slotted. "Go back where you came from and leave the lady."

Spike restrained himself from snapping the idiot's neck. He just shoved the man down and led Dru out of the blind pig. He thought he should be congratulated on his calm handling of the situation. 

"I was going to eat him, Spike," Dru pouted at him.

"I'll find you something better to eat, ducks. We don't want to be turned away at the door. We like the Woodbridge Tavern." It really didn't matter, Spike knew. There were thousands of speakeasies in Detroit and soon enough they'd have to find another hunting ground. He just didn't want to deal with a bar brawl. Hell, he was turning into a great big nancy just like Angelus. Spike regretted not ripping that man to shreds.

"Hey Limey."

Spike turned around, grinning at a second chance to eat the ham-handed blighter. The man's gun barked and the force of the bullet knocked Spike down. He heard the laughter of the man's friends who had come out to witness a murder.

"That'll teach you to mess with the Purple Gang," the man crowed.

"Spike?" Drusilla's querulous tones made Spike wished he could talk but the bullet had knocked the air out of him so to speak. "You hurt my Spike."

"You could do better than him, doll face."

"I will," Dru replied sweetly.

Spike heard the growl in Dru's voice, followed by the man's screams. Spike got to his feet and charged the dying man's friends. He and Dru brought them all down. It was a great, ginny feast. Dragging the bodies several yards to the river behind the tavern, Spike and Dru watched them sink in the murky waters. "Purple? More like girlie-pink," Spike snorted. "The plonker put a hole in my favorite shirt."

Drusilla wiggled a finger in the bullet hole, ticking against his sensitive freshly-healed skin. "I'll kiss it and make it all better, Spike."

He kissed her. "I like the sounds of that. Let's go home, my princess, and you can kiss everything that hurts."

Drusilla tapped his lips. "Greedy boy." She looked back over her shoulder at the water. "Getting bored with Detroit, Spike."

"How's Chicago strike you, pet?" Spike was always amazed at how she seemed to read his mind.

"Ooo, I can hear it singing from here." Dru twirled away from him then back again to nip his ear.

Spike laughed and got her into the car. Chicago it was. It didn't matter really where they went so long as Drusilla was at his side.

Author's Notes:

#1 – The Black Bottom and the Bunny Hug were popular dances in the Roaring 20's and the Bunny Hug was selected for special censor due to its erotic nature

#2 – The Purple Gang was an infamous Detroit gang of mobster, predominately Jewish but with ties to the Italian mafia.

#3 A blind pig is a speakeasy, i.e. a place where you could buy bootlegged liquor during Prohibition

#4 The Woodbridge Tavern was a blind pig during the time period this is set in.


End file.
